I'll Make You Feel Better
by iPurpleBerri
Summary: /MaruiAkayaNiou/ Because Marui's always so jealous, it's Akaya's task to cheer him up whenever he would be.


**Word Count:** 731

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS.

**Author's Note:** I hope my next story will reach 800 words. XD

* * *

**I'll Make You Feel Better**

**

* * *

**

One dark, stormy night, Akaya happened to be checking his mail. He was just too bored to do anything else, so he decided to open his inbox. As he did, he realized that it had a ton of messages, which were mostly from Niou.

Some were about him being bored and wanting Akaya to come over. Too bad Akaya never opened his inbox for a long time. So he never had time to give replies.

As he opened more and more and more messages, he got more and more bored. Way more bored than he was minutes ago.

After an hour or so… he soon fell asleep, drooling on top of his computer keyboard. Sure… keep sleeping, Akaya. Sooner or later your whole room will get flooded because of your drool.

_Ring!! Ring!! Ring!! _

"5 more minutes…" he mumbled on himself.

_Ring!! Ring!! Ring!!_

He shifted positions, "Please stop ringing…" he begged his alarm clock.

_Ring!! Ring!! Ring!!_

"OH PLEASE JUST STOP RINGING ALREADY!!" he shouted as he finally got up.

He touched his cheek, "Huh?"

He looked at his computer, "I was… drooling?" he asked himself, confused.

"What time is it?" he asked himself, looking for his alarm clock. It was nowhere to be found.

Instead, he looked at his wall clock. "It's… 6:45am?!"

He quickly looked for his stuff. Unfortunately, it was hard. Looking for his books and stuff under all these junk? No way would that it be easy.

After minutes of searching, looking and finding, he finally headed for school. He ran all the way to school. Running was the best option, because rides would just make him more late.

"Akaya," Sanada started. "You're late. 50 laps!"

"Uh… hai," he said, looking a bit disappointed.

He headed back to the clubroom to put down his tennis bag and other stuff. As he entered, he spotted a familiar looking senpai, impatiently waiting for him.

"You're late…"

Akaya looked down on the ground, "I'm sorry…"

"I had to wait for you," his senpai said. "Now we'll be running laps together."

"I kinda figured that out…"

The petenshi looked away, "Just hurry up."

"I'm sorry, Niou-senpai…"

Niou looked back at him, now with an evil-looking smirk on his face.

"No matter… as long as you're the one I'm running laps with… brat."

Akaya felt _quite_ better as he heard those. So he hurried and changed into his tennis jersey.

"Akaya's late again?" the tensai asked his doubles partner.

Jackal just nodded.

_Silence_

"You look quite disappointed, Marui. Is there something wrong?"

Marui rested his chin on his palm, "Nothing…" he said, looking at the two, running laps… _together_.

Jackal looked over to where the tensai was looking, "Are you jealous?"

"No."

"That's a lie."

"Why are you asking if you know it's a lie?"

"Just making sure."

"Oh…"

The bubblegum-chewing tensai looked at the two again, wishing he was the one running laps with Akaya. Then again, he hated running laps. So he just sighed.

The second year walked over to the tensai, "Are you alright, Marui-senpai?"

"No."

Akaya tilted his head like a child, "You seem… down."

"Yeah…"

The second year smiled, "Would a kiss make you feel better?"

Marui looked up at his kohai, "What?"

Akaya smiled, "Just asking…"

"Maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

Marui shrugged, "Nevermind…"

Akaya thought for a moment; about a minute or so. And then he sat in front of his senpai.

"I don't like it when you're sad, Marui-senpai…"

After saying those words, he leaned over, and pressed his lips against Marui's. Their lips slowly parted for second, and then Akaya pulled away.

Marui blushed, "A-akaya… w-what?" the tensai questioningly asked.

"It was nothing…"

"B-but…"

"Are you fine now?"

"Yeah… Thanks," Marui smiled.

"You're welcome," Akaya said as he stood up and walked away.

Marui stared at the direction Akaya went off to; when suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Something wrong, Marui?"

"Nothing, Mura-buchou…"

"Oh? You seem to be blushing…"

"I… uh… um…"

Yukimura smiled, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone…"

"_Was Mura-buchou watching the whole time?"_ he asked himself.

"Yes I was."

"Huh? Wait… What?"

"Nothing…"

"_Is he a mind-reader too or what??"_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** I wasn't able to think up of a good ending, but still, I was able to finish the story. Haha! XD And oh yeah, please tell me if you see any mistakes or anything. And please give me ideas. If you have some. XDD


End file.
